


Wings

by delorita, SilverFountains



Category: Prince of Air and Darkness, The Darkest Court - M.A. Grant
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Gay Sex, Human/Faery relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rimming, True Love, Unseelie Court, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: It's not often that Finn gets to see his lover's faery wings and he's fascinated by them! When he's allowed to admire them up close Roark learns they can be used for more than just displaying his status...
Relationships: Phineas Smith/Roark Lyne
Kudos: 8





	Wings

Finn stares at Roark from under his lashes, not wanting the unseelie fae to look back at him just yet. He wants to admire him just that moment longer without having the other's full attention. The prince still has his wings out; a thing that very rarely happens and Finn is fascinated by them. They're so delicate, and so otherworldly like Roark's conjured rapier. Finn loves this. On one hand his lover blends in completely with the modern world of the 21th century, but on the other he's straight out of a fairytale, in the true sense of the word.

"May...may I have a closer look?" _Damn, did I just say that out loud?_

Roark looks up distractedly as he peels off his vambraces. "What?" 

He still finds it unbelievable that Finn is here, inside the Sìdhe again but not as a prisoner, no, as his prince consort! Every time he looks at his man lying on _their_ bed he has to remind himself that he isn't dreaming anymore. 

"I would like to have a closer look at your wings," Finn gets up from the bed again and walks towards Roark in the impossibly large bedroom. "If I may…" He stops a couple feet away. While they've made love a few times now and he can feel and see that Roark isn't holding up any glamor, it still feels like he's overstepping private boundaries when it comes to his husband's other forms. He's both excited but also a little scared about the fact that he can change his body's appearance at will.

Roark blinks in surprise, trying to glance over his shoulder at the delicate wings on his back. He had all but forgotten that he had chosen to show them today. They were pretty useless things really, especially in his human form. For air travel he much preferred the convenience and speed of his raven form. These were more of a display, a mark of his fae blood and his power. Like a peacock putting up its tail feathers. The fine black membrane shimmering with his glamor. "My ...wings?" he repeats stupidly. He isn't sure how he feels about that question. Part of him feels a little weird about the idea of being inspected like a trinket. The other part though sends an unexpected thrill of arousal through him. _Arousal?_ he silently asks himself. _These wings are fucking erogenous zones??_ "Er sure," he croaks, quickly pulling up his glamor in a reflex to hide his blush.

 _Glamor?_ Finn frowns as his ley line feels tickled by it but quickly smiles. "What are you hiding prince Lyne?" he steps right up into Roark's private space now. One hand cupping his smooth jaw and bending his face up to meet those always tempting lips in a kiss, one fingertip of his other hand reverently starting to stroke over the outline of one of his fae's wings.

Roark shivers involuntarily. No-one has ever touched his wings before. And this touch is so gentle, so tender, so … "It's… good," he murmurs, still feeling oddly embarrassed by this reaction."You touching them I mean," he clarifies at the surprised look in Finn's eyes.

Finn hears the extra hoarse edge to his lover's voice and, having permission now, steps around Roark to look at those beauties of nature fully. They're gleaming and shimmering like morning dew is still on them. Fine lines like veins are woven through the thin appearing surface. The black looks like a velvet night sky, speckled with stars. "They're astonishing," Finn breathes, letting his fingertips travel over the surface lightly. His leyline makes funny little jumps inside his chest as he does so. He's drawn to them, feeling the connection to his mate even stronger.

"I never thought …" Roark begins but trails off, almost not wanting to breathe as he focuses all of his attention on that intimate touch by the only person in the world he would let this close.

Finn feels the delicate material quiver slightly under his ministrations. He dares to breathe a fleeting kiss to one of these lapis lazuli gemlike looking, sparkling spots. "You never thought...?" 

"Oooh." The soft hoarse moan escapes Roark before he can stop it as Finn's warm breath and soft lips stir against the tip of his right upper wing. "I … I never realised how many nerve endings there are in these …" he croaks, letting his glamor barrier slide off again to show Finn his raw self, including the heated blush that spreads into the tips of his tapered ears.

"Hmm, that is definitely worth exploring," Finn feels a comfortable ball of warmth settle in his chest beside his power. He trails his palms every so slowly over the vulnerable looking surface. Interestingly it seems to change nuances of colour where his hands had been. The silky black blooms into a shade of cascading dark purple and midnight blue. He's very grateful that his prince lets him see him as exposed as that. He moves to kiss the tip of a flushed ear. "Thank you," he murmurs, knowing he's the first in Roark's long life who's been allowed to do this. "You're breathtaking, my love." 

Roark shudders pleasantly at the excitement that rushes through him at all those touches and whispered words. His building arousal begins to press needily against his fly.

"No, _you_ are the one taking my breath away," he gasps, slowly turning himself around to pull Finn into a deep kiss. He's vaguely aware of his glamor pulsing through his translucent wings like a current of electricity. Of how those wings move slowly together and then open again whilst their tongues dance together; not entirely consciously, more like the natural reflex of breathing or the steady rhythm of their heartbeats. 

Finn rubs his groin lazily against Roark's, for once not having his eyes closed while they kiss, but watching those mesmerizing wings. He loves the light breeze they produce when they move. Luminescent sparks flying now and then. _Is he doing this or are they moving of their own accord?_ He slides his hands firmly over Roark's hard back muscles, tracing the lines where those wings emerge. He feels their pulsing in synch with the steadily growing thrum in his cock. 

"Enough," Roark growls softly into Finn's mouth. He's enjoyed the unexpected foreplay but now he wants to pleasure his man properly. 

He pulls on his glamor and lets his wings fade away and his skin and shirt knit back together until no trace of those supernatural parts remain. In a fluid movement he pulls off his shirt and throws it onto the floor, reaching for Finn to help him out of his clothes. It takes him no effort to help his husband out of his garments and within a few moments he holds him naked in his arms on the bed, showering him in needy kisses. 

While Finn loves the undivided attention of his prince, he must admit that he'd have liked to play a bit more with Roark's fairy side. He was always pulled to his sharp, icy tricks. Their interaction calmed him, helped him to bring his own wild power under control, let him learn to use his magic eventually. He wraps his legs around Roark tightly, lets the ley line coax gently over his man's stuffed away glamor and asks into that almost raven black hair, "May… I love them, can you bring them back please?" His fingers caressing along Roark's spine. 

"What?" Roark groans softly, curving into the touch. "The wings?" When he sees the excited glint in Finn's eyes he chuckles. "Seriously? You have a kink for my wings?" He strokes a finger along Finn's collarbones smirking as he pushes their erections together.

Finn feels the heat inside him flare at the intimate touch and the intense gaze out of those icy blue eyes and the even hoarser than normal voice. “Guilty as charged,” he admits, chuckling too. “They compliment the rest of you,” he murmurs, kissing those lips that used to infuriate him, back when they were calling him _idiot._ “And…” now Finn feels a furious blush creep up on him, “I find them very hot. The way they react to me, touching them.”

Roark pushes himself up on his arms, rutting against his beloved. "Alright," he nods after a few moments of considering this outrageous request. He holds Phineas' gaze as he calls up his glamor again. The wings grow smoothly from his spine, fusing, forming. He takes his time this time as he sees the intrigue in his husband's eyes. Allowing the metamorphosis to come slowly, consciously, growing and shaping, first liquid then slowly solidifying like the ice he calls on or his rapier. Until they finally snap into position, folding in and out like a giant gothic butterfly has landed on his back. 

"Like that, hm?" he says playfully, palming his lover's hard on slowly. "Does that get you excited, my wicked love?"

“Fuck YES! Thanks!” Finn can’t help how quickly the words are out of his mouth after watching in pure _awe_ how Roark had let his dark wings appear while continuing to steadily rock against his growing hard on. He lets his hands travel all over that smooth, strong body, but his eyes are fixed at the obviously supernatural part of his husband. “Do you like it when I touch them?” he asks huskily, finally meeting Roark’s just as impressive eyes. 

"Yes," Roark admits just as quickly. "It's … weird. They're … tender. In a good way." He presses his lips to Finn's mouth again. "Like when your ley line rubs against my glamor. Not really tangible and yet … It makes me tingle very nicely." He smiles. "You want me to turn over for you?" he asks softly. "So you can touch them when we do it?" Even saying it feels erotic and arousing now. 

Finn sighs with pleasure, caressing Roark's fine features, nodding. "Yes please," he croaks. "I'm very glad you like when I touch them," he whispers into his prince's mouth. "I… I'd like to admire them when we make love," he admits.

They haven't done it like this before and Roark feels a thrill of excitement pulse through him at trying something new in bed. Whilst he loves to have his husband on top of him, so he can feel all of him press him down into the mattress and bury himself into those beautiful eyes as they grow dark and darker with lust, he also knows that this angle will give them both access to new pleasures. The odd addition of Smiths' obsession with his fae wings is strangely alluring. 

He peels himself off his man and moves beside him, kneeling down on all fours near the bed's edge. "All yours, love," he grins, wriggling his backside, his wings draping over his back like a cloak. 

"Oh babe," Finn can't believe the unseelie prince presents himself for him like that, ready for the taking. He inhales deeply, bends down and trails little kisses over Roark's thighs and arse cheeks.

"Mmmm nice, my love," Roark purrs under the arousing touches. His cock already presses up needily against his abdomen. When Phineas kisses his coccyx his wings ripple in response. 

Finn registers in the corner of his eye how those mesmerising wings move a little and he lets his tongue slide down further, teasing. He wraps his one hand around Roark's fine cock and reaches for the underside of one wing with the other. 

"Goddess!" Roark moans throatily. That hand caressing his wing feels almost as good as the one on his member. He pushes his hips forward into the friction off that fist. Then he lowers his chest to his arms, raising his backside further up to shamelessly beg for more of his husband's attention there. "Prepare me, baby," he croaks.

That sight is so unbelievably arousing, Finn almost prematurely combusts at it. "Fuck, you're so hot, my prince!" He does as he's told and starts the preparation with his tongue first, earnestly licking and kissing and devouring that exquisite flower that Roark presents him so willingly, grasping his thighs hard.

Roark feels like he's in heaven already. He can scarcely believe that Finn is so eager to indulge him in this most intimate of gestures. He moans into the crook of his arm, squeezing his eyes closed as he gives himself over completely to Finn. His glamor crackles and ice blossoms on the bedsheet where he claws his fingers into the fabric. "Finn…" he croaks. "Oh Finn…"

When Phineas hears the familiar crackle of ice, a sound that first had scared the shit out of him but now arouses him beyond measure as a sign of his husband's arousal as much as it is of his anger, he doubles his efforts to jerk his man off. He presses his tongue into him, rimming him properly, not wanting to stop even though his own dick leaks precome already.

At the intrusion by that agile muscle Roark's wings begin to flap excitedly, actually lifting his upper body up and about a centimetre off the bed. "Herne!!" Roark cusses, quickly grasping control of his glamor again. He groans in frustration when Finn abandons his divine tongue fucking from the surprise. "Don't stop!" he begs hoarsely, trying desperately to get a grip.

Finn looks perplexed for a moment and starts to chuckle. "Oh babe, what have I done?" He strokes the wings gently as to soothe them, thinking quickly. _Was that a reaction to my rimming?_ He obeys his man and leisurely licks over and into that tempting arse again, humming, keeping his eyes on those wings and one of his hands back around Roark's member, smearing the precome over the tip. His own cock is throbbing wildly. 

_Fuck fuck fuck!_ In his effort to focus on his wings and get them to calm the hell down rather than take him air-born, Roark has lost his impeccable control over the rest of his body parts. And Finn's skilled handy work on top of that wicked tongue pushing into his arse has him tipping over the edge rather prematurely. "Finn! S-sstop…" _Too frigging late._ White hot semen shoots into Finn's hand and across the covers and Roark is moaning and hissing and those damned wings are flapping like crazy again and the world is a whirlwind of heat and air and Finn… Finn. His entire world. He drowns himself in it as his orgasm floods every fibre of his body. 

A very wide grin spreads over Phineas' face as he has his normally so very composed husband completely undone in such a short time. He loves how much the excitement shows in those extra body parts which sparkle and shine with life even more now. He has to move back a little to not get slapped in the face by them which makes him chuckle. "You're so beautiful, my Roark," he rasps as he feels his ley line and his cock pulling towards his man. He quickly lubes himself up, spits onto that beckoning, open entrance again and gets into position, nudging his sensitive cock head against that spasming pucker, moaning softly.

"Oooooh, Finn, my love," Roark whimpers as he pulls his man inside. In his post orgasmic bliss the stretch is heavenly, that delicious weapon rubbing over his prostate and keeping his heat turned up high. He is finally getting used to the fine insect-like wings on his back responding so ardently to their sexual intercourse. He moves them experimentally now and finds the ley line rub up against them with a pleasant warmth. "I love you so," he murmurs as he relaxes into the push. 

The human man doesn't know which feeling is more arousing; his member being pulled into the cool body of his fae husband or his ley line wrapping itself around Roark's wings with a gentleness he's never managed before. His supernatural ability has become a very powerful ally once he finally managed to control it with the help of the Winter Court's general. That it can be so tender almost of its own accord baffles Finn. He loves it though, letting it play, sizzle and jump over those translucent wings whilst he hums soft words of endearment when sliding his fingertips along Roark's spine.

"Fuck that's good, babe," Roark grunts in encouragement as Finn slowly begins to rock into him. He loves all those tender ministrations, both by his consort's hand and the warm caress of his ley line. He feels back in control of his body now and works his inner muscles around that wonderful hot rod sliding in and out of him. His wings flutter softly and seem to play nice with the ley line magic. He pushes himself back; the new feeling of this position touching him in different places that makes him moan with deep pleasure. 

Finn lets out a long, deep sigh as his erection is massaged so expertly. He’s settled into a steady pace so they can enjoy this as long as possible but he isn’t sure how long he can maintain it. The sight in front of him and the noises Roark makes are way too arousing to not get close to the edge quickly. He feels for his husband’s flaccid member again and tries to encourage it awake for a second round. “Can I lie on them?” he asks hoarsely, feeling the urge to kiss and nip at Roark’s hair line. 

"Yeah," Roark agrees, already drowsy on their love making. When he feels his love drape himself over him, he wraps his wings around him like a delicate blanket. He works his muscles around that cock even more as his own nuzzles against Finn's palm again. "Come inside me, love."

When Phineas feels Roark's wings wrap around him while he gently bites that slender, pale neck, an extra rush of arousal courses through his whole body and the ley line. "Oh fuck," he curses, licking the tips of his fae's pointed ears. "Ohfuckohfucckkkkk," he shoots his load into that hot channel. There are just too many sensations all at once and it's delicious!

"Babe! Oh!" Roark tries to reach behind him, his husband's moans complementing the shocks of his hips. He loves his hot breath on his neck and against the shell of his ear. He isn't ready to follow him again so quickly but it doesn't matter. Feeling Finn reach the height of his pleasure inside of him is the best feeling in the world and his glamor shines with the deep love he feels for this human lover, shimmering between them and making his wings sparkle in the dim light of the room.

He slowly lowers himself onto his stomach, letting his husband press them both down and melt together. He regrets not being able to wrap himself around his beloved like he normally enjoys when they come down from their ecstatic peak, but he lets his wings do the job for him, lovingly wrapping Finn against him like a cocoon.

Finn shudders and shakes, still rutting into his man as the last droplets of his overwhelming orgasm get wrenched out of him. "My beloved," he pants, "my Roark." 

He can't believe how those magical, feather light wings caress him like they were gentle fingers. He sags down completely now, burying his nose in the crock of that slender neck and shoulder, content that, despite his slender frame, Roark can bear ten times his weight. "Oh babe, that was…. miraculous."

"Sex with you always is, my sweet love," Roark purrs, feeling for his fingers to thread them through his. "So good. Mmmm, did you… did you like the wings then?" he smiles against the bedsheets, feeling the membrane flex and shift as he brings his attention to them again.

Finn slowly shifts off his lover' back, eager to cuddle him into his arms now, and also a bit worried about damaging those seemingly delicate things by lying on them for so long. “I _love_ them,” he admits, stroking them very softly. Roark shudders the way he does when his cockhead is oversensitive just after his orgasm. “I love you!” he drowns in those lust blown ice blue eyes.

Roark lets the wings fade now so that he can curl himself into Finn's strong embrace without any hindrance. "Hmpf, the things I do for you," he grumbles, kissing his man's lips and caressing his smooth cheek. "Love you too, my idiot," he grins. 

A laugh starts to rumble up Finn’s throat even as they kiss at the name Roark had adopted for him for so many years, disguising his true feelings. It had not helped. Here they are. Married. Deeply in love. Glamor and ley line intertwined. The Unseelie Prince and Winter Knight. “Mmmm my _PAD_ ,” Finn retorts with a glint in his eye, before claiming his man’s mouth again in an attempt to never let go. 

"Shut up," Roark nips at those lips. But there is nothing but love and affection between them, even if they still play their teasing games. This is the man who breaks down all of his barriers. Who gets to see and enjoy him in all his rawest forms. And who's taught him something very interesting about himself tonight.


End file.
